earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:PeeJee
Notes about this character page Biobox To help make it easier to find the basic information about this character, a template is provided here if you'd like to use it. The Biobox automatically categorizes a character page and creates a basic biographical description box. This is intended to ease the process of writing the basic, "dry" character information and sorting it into the wiki, as well as establishing a standard character page appearance. This is just meant as a way of spreading the word to folks that wish to use the template but made their page before it existed or did not know how to use it. ::--Tai 19:15, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :I tried adding the Biobox and it just didn't work for the way my character sheet is done. I'm not worried about it. --SilverShadow 22:37, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Lock Please Due to the fact that I'm no longer playing the game, I ask that this character sheet please be locked. While I may not be ingame anymore, if anyone needs PG for something that can be done out of game, they are free to contact me at anytime (see User:SilverShadow). --SilverShadow 22:46, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Locked Up Hi Silver, Locked up as per your request. Also, I put in the hidden biobox as this is my attempt as a moderator to standardize character info. The template, which does not affect the appearance of your page, allows Lil or some other admin at some point to generate custom categories based on this standardized information. The addition of the specific categories (e.g., Alliance Characters) to each character page is just not workable given the number of character pages. So I'd hoped that a hidden biobox would be the solution. Please contact me if you have any questions or concerns. --Tai 23:42, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Sounds fine to me! Thanks for the lockage and I'll leave it up to you guys as to if any changes for categories and whatnot. As long as the info stays the same I'm happy. --SilverShadow 22:24, 15 May 2007 (UTC) Also, I forgot - would you categorize PeeJee as dormant? I see you are leaving her open for out of game interaction so it's your call! --Tai 23:43, 14 May 2007 (UTC) :Technically she, and the rest of my characters, are dormant. My subscription to WoW is lapsed, but no one is deleted. Perhaps one day I might play again, but *shrugs* who knows? I doubt anyone will really want OOG contact, and if so I've left a note on the pages and made sure my contact info on my userpage is up to date. Might as well label her as dormant. --SilverShadow 22:24, 15 May 2007 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll do that. Sorry to see you retire your characters. Hopefully, it will be only temporary. Personally, I regret that our time in-game didn't overlap. I might very well take you up on your OOG offer! --Tai 01:07, 16 May 2007 (UTC) :::Yea, I really wanted to get more active with you and the Tong, but just a lot of things got in the way. And sure, feel free to shoot me an email or IM anytime. ^_^ --SilverShadow 00:00, 17 May 2007 (UTC)